In a matter of Seconds
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: "This scar", she breathed, letting a finger wander over said mark, "where did you get it?" She leaned over and before I knew what had happened, I felt her lips on my forehead. I jumped up and took a few steps away from her. Shizuru just smiled.


**In a matter of Seconds**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated**: T (13+ for a reason I am not sure of)

**Summary**: A decision you make can change your life. If it is a good or a bad thing you don't know; you just have to accept that fact and try to live with it.

**Pairing**: Hinted Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note**: Just one of my random ideas for a short story. I hope you'll enjoy it ;)

**Special thanks to**:_ Azfixiation_ for beta-ing my story. I would bow to you but you're like 6 hours of riding a plane away, so I hope a thanks will do, too =)

* * *

Cold, wet air blew into my face as I exited the small shop. It was the rainy season and I zipped my coat close, preventing the drops from coming in and soaking me to the skin. "Take care and don't let yourself get stolen!", my boss yelled after me, and his words slipped through the crack in the door before it slammed shut. I just raised my hand, gave a short wave and put it back into the pocket.

The shop I was working at lay slightly away from the center of Tokyo, so it was always dark when I finished my work for the day. I didn't mind; I didn't get the black belt for nothing after all. The rain fell in waves and my midnight colored hair clung to my face and neck like a second skin. But I enjoyed it; it made me feel alive somehow.

I stopped walking to take a look at my mobile, checking for the time. A lone car sped down the street, making the water splash everywhere. Had I not stopped walking I would be dripping wet by now. What would have happened if the water had hit me? Would I have slipped and broken my leg? I often thought about things like that.

Life consists of events. Of humans, animals and things, that move towards each other every second. Every meeting is an event, and every single one is worth thinking about, because if just one element strays from its track it could change the world.

When the dog, that actually was supposed to return to its owner at the other side of the sidewalk, got kicked onto the street, then a whole other order of events would occur. The dog would interact with other small things and maybe a car, in which a small boy, who would grow to be a great president in forty years, was trying to open the door. But he couldn't become a president because a car hit him, the driver of said car hitting him just because he was avoiding the dog that lay on the street.

Forty years later another person would claim the title of president, maybe someone whose brilliancy was just a stone's throw away from turning into madness, bringing disaster over the world and throwing it into chaos. And all that just because the element dog varied from its designated event.

I haven't thought like that my whole life, but things are changing, just like people. The sad thing is that most people are afraid of changes. I once was like that too; afraid of the change that would surely come.

I had an accident two years ago. It had happened during a raid on one of Tokyo's most well known drug dealing places; the subway at Nakanoshima, just a few minutes away from the Den-en Chofu University. I had been in the police for three years back then, so I hadn't been as inexperienced as others at my age. But luck never had been my closest friend. The moment of surprise had been ours and we had nailed the dealers down in less than ten minutes, but one had managed to escape. I had followed; the biggest mistake I could have done. It had been a trap.

I pulled my right hand out of my warm pocket and let a finger follow the scar across my right eye. Even now the skin tingled with a burning sensation. Sliding my hand pack into my coat I continued walking; the rain had stopped by now and the many lights of Tokyo's nightlife reflected on the liquid's surface.

After I had gotten out of the hospital I had known I wouldn't get the chance to work for the police again. My right eye was too damaged; I had nearly lost my eyesight.

I was just a turn of a corner away from my apartment when I heard something. Muffled voices and a snapping sound that I immediately recognized as one that a jack-knife would make. The noises came from the alley to my right, but I didn't spare it a glance. It wasn't in my position to interfere with other people's events.

"Stop the strugglin' or it'll just hurt more." It was the voice of a male and I could _hear_ that he was drunk so slurred were his words. A muffled whimper was the answer. My hands twitched, missing the familiar feeling of cold steel. I really missed my guns. Another snapping sound. My body had always reacted faster than my brain and so I found myself staring into the dark alley.

A man in his late thirties was pushing a woman against the wall, holding her wrists pinned together above their heads and a hand clasped over her mouth. The woman had medium-length hair, whose color went from a full chestnut brown into a mild gold. It was a bit wavy and was curly at the ends of each strand. I couldn't make out the color of her eyes because a shadow lay over them like a curtain. But then, as if I had made my presence felt, her eyes darted towards me and the intensity startled me for a moment.

Wine colored rubies were looking at me, pleading me to help her. I could almost hear her scream "Help me" just through these beautiful pools. The eyes are indeed the window to the soul. They were the only things looking alive. Her whole body seemed frozen in shock and surprise, making it unable for her to free herself out of this misery. Working for the police had taught me one thing; being flexible in whatever situation I may find myself in. At any time, at any place under any circumstances.

I breathed in and out, clenched and unclenched my fists and took a step into the dark. The man didn't seem to notice me. Maybe luck thought it was time to pay me a visit after all. Something wet, that I had mistaken as a tear earlier, slipped down her neck and disappeared into her cleavage. Blood, as I noticed; the man had cut her throat. Lightly, but still with enough pressure to lure out the dark liquid.

Just when I stood right behind him he seemed to take notice of my presence. He turned around, still holding the woman in place and let his lecherous eyed wander over me. Not that there was much to see, I wore a coat after all. I pictured myself looking like van Helsing right now, with my hair glued to my scalp and the thick coat wrapped around my form.

"'nother woman, eh? Sheems to be a lucky day", he laughed and a beery breath swung along his words. My eyes nearly watered at the nasty smell, but I blinked it away.

"I suggest you leave this woman alone, she doesn't look like she's enjoying this as much as you do." My voice bounced off the walls and sounded even huskier than normal, but I ignored it. The man tried to glare at me but just made a fool out of himself. That's why I nearly never drink alcohol. It just messes with your senses.

He charged at me with his knife, nearly falling over his own feet while doing so. I avoided the blow with trained ease, kicking him in the knee and throwing him off balance. The knife slithered over the ground and came to a halt in front of the woman's shoes. Label Prada, I might add. He collided with a trashcan and grunted in pain. I knocked him out with a well aimed blow to the temple and left him where he lay and belonged; between rats and trash.

I barely had time to catch the beautiful woman when I turned around. She had fainted from shock and exhaustion, I guessed. I thought about what to do with her. If I left her at a hospital she might get attacked again when she would walk home alone, after getting out of the hospital. So I picked her up bridal style and rounded the last corner, finally reaching my destination.

She was really light for someone her size and I had no problems carrying her into my apartment. After I lay her down on my black couch I checked her for any wounds. Besides the small cut at her neck the man hadn't touched her. I was puzzled at the wave of relief that washed over me at the statement; she was okay.

Guessing that she wanted to have a change of clothes when she wakes up I grabbed a white top and black jeans from my closet and put them onto the chair next to the couch. And then, I waited, letting my thoughts wander off again.

I snapped out of my daze like state a good ten minutes later, when I heard a small groan and the shuffling of clothes. When I stood next to her still knocked out form I leaned down and put my forehead on hers, checking her temperature. And luck decided to disappear again. Crimsons opened slowly and starred into my emeralds. I felt heat creeping into my cheeks and prayed that the upcoming blush decided to just go away. It did.

I took a few steps backwards to give her some space. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around the room, letting her eyes rest on me finally. These eyes…I really liked them.

"Am I", she began and cleared her throat, trying again, "Am I in your apartment?" I raised a brow at this. Not the ordinary "Where am I?" Quite the sharp one lady I rescued there. I took a seat opposite of her and nodded.

"Yes, obviously you are." She just looked at me with curious eyes and I mentally slapped myself for my forgetfulness. Holding out my hand I gave her a small smile. "My name is Kuga Natsuki. I would have preferred meeting under other circumstances, but still; it's nice to meet you."

When she took my hand I couldn't not notice the softness of her touch. "Fujino Shizuru. And thank you for rescuing me, Kuga-han." I nearly closed my eyes to enjoy her honey-coated voice to its fullest.

"Natsuki is fine, I don't like formalities."

"Natsuki, then." I never would have thought that my name could sound sexy like that. She showed me otherwise. This woman would make a perfect politician.

I pointed to her clothes. "If you want to change your clothes, the bathroom is right behind you. Here", I handed top and jeans to her, "you can wear this for the time being." She gave me a smile and nodded, taking the clothes and brushing against my fingers for a moment. A shiver went down my spine; had she done that on purpose just now?

When I heard the door closing I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Somehow this woman made me nervous. I shook it off and prepared some tea. The pot signalized that the water was ready with a loud peeping sound and I took out two cups and poured some boiling hot tea into them. When I turned around I nearly sent the cups flying; she stood there, her arms folded under her chest and a small smile on her lips. But that wasn't what surprised me, oh no, she just looked drop dead gorgeous in these clothes. Scratch her being a politician; this woman could be a model or even an actress.

"Um, you want to have tea?" She just nodded and I led her to the table.

A few minutes and cups of tea later I noticed that she still hadn't said a thing. No questions, no comments, nothing. And her hands were shaking.

"Are you alright, Fujino-san?"

She blinked and looked at me, before a smile graced her lips again. It looked more forced than natural. "Yes, I am alright. And please call me Shizuru, Natsuki."

Why was this woman making me so nervous? I unconsciously touched my scar, a bad habit I used when I was nervous and nodded. "Would you like more tea, Shizuru?" Odd, how familiar her name sounded, coming from me like that. She nodded yet again, and when I stood up and leaned over to take her cup, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her, making me land more or less ungracefully in her lap. I blinked.

"This scar", she breathed, letting a finger wander over said mark, "where did you get it?" Her touch left fire under my skin and I tried my best not to gasp at the sensation.

"In an accident some years ago." Her finger continued to slide down my face, resting on my cheek and holding my head in place. She leaned over and before I knew what had happened, I felt her lips on my forehead. I jumped up and took a few steps away from her. Shizuru just smiled.

"That is how we say "Thank you" in the Fujino family, Natsuki. I hope I didn't offend you."

"N-No, it's alright." I cursed my stuttering voice and tried to keep my cool. Her smile somehow made it way more difficult.

We spent the next hours talking and drinking tea. We warmed up to one another, and I found out that she had come to Tokyo just recently. She wanted to apply for a job as a doctor and back in Kyoto doctors hadn't been needed as much as in Tokyo. When it turned midnight I decided to take a shower before going to bed.

I had to think about something again. What would have happened if I hadn't rescued her in the alley? Maybe the man would have killed her, and she never could have been a doctor. That could result in one hospital being short on doctors and having not enough personal stuff to rescue the many lives of the injured that came on a daily base. This person can save lives, and more than just one like I had.

Shizuru spent the night at my apartment. I let her sleep in my bed and I took the couch. It smelled like her. Like blooming cherry blossoms.

The next morning started like any other morning; I made breakfast, only this time for two people. Surprisingly our doctor didn't seem to be a morning person. When she joined me at the table her wine colored eyes were still hazy with sleep and her hair was a bit messy. But it just added to her sexiness.

I nearly choked on my coffee at the thought. Did I just call her sexy? Dear me, I sounded like an old man.

"Is Natsuki alright?"

"Yes, no worries. Everything's fine." I felt my ears burn in embarrassment.

It was half past ten when she decided to go home.

"My parents are worrying because I didn't call them, I am sure. Thank you Natsuki, for letting me stay the night." She smiled again, but this time it was a real smile.

"No need to thank me" I said lamely and handed her jacket to her. I told her to keep the clothes I gave her yesterday.

The door opened and I wanted to tell her that she should stay, but with what reason? So I just watched when her form slowly disappeared through the door. Now or never.

"Shizuru, wait!"

She actually looked a bit surprised at the sudden outburst, but I just took out my mobile and handed it to her. "Would you give me your number? Just in case you need somebody to guide you home on a dark night." This excuse even sound lame to my ears.

"It would be a pleasure if Natsuki will guide me in the future."

When she was gone I starred at her number.

This numbers could change the world. My world.

If I called her, maybe I would gather my courage and ask her out to a date. We would spent night after night together, sharing and making memories with one another, spending our lives together. I would make sure she is happy with me; I would do everything for her.

And that just because the element Natsuki strayed away from its track and decided to interfere with an event that had nothing to do with her.

* * *

For the people who read my fanfiction "_Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters_": Inspiration said bye-bye and left me all alone. I am really sorry I don't update anymore, but exams are coming up and I'm busy with trying to live trough the day without getting a coffee shock xD I barely sleep anymore, my mind is totally overused right now... Ah, sorry for stealing your time. But don't worry; I will finish it, even at the cost of my life!

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
